omni gender
by PowerPuffBoysZ
Summary: a run in with doctor animo has some unique results


"it's hero time!" screamed a 10 year old boy running through a swampy forest after what appeared to be a giant mutated bullfrog. this boy was short and skinny. he had short brown hair and bright green eyes. he was wearing a white t-shirt with a black collar with a black stipe running down the middle of the front of the shirt. he also had on long, baggy, dark green pants with many pockets. but the most noticable and interesting piece of clothing on this boy was his watch, for it was no ordinary watch. it was black and grey, had two white stipes around it, a big green button, and a faceplate with four small green gems. in the center of the faceplate was a green hourglass shape. this particular watch was the omnitrix. this boy was ben tennyson. suddenly an explosion of green light flashed as ben turned into a black and white alien that had three green dots on it's chest and a grey and white badge with an hourglass shape on his head. "ditto? i was going for xlr8 but i have another idea on how i can make this work." said ben as ditto looking at his reflection in a nearby pond that he had found while he was running. ben then proceded and made a duplicate of himself and asked his duplicate "you know what to do, right?" "yup." said the clone nodding it's head up and down in agreement. then ben and the clone both twisted the badges on their heads and touched the hourglass symbols. another explosion of green light flashed from both of them. when the flash cleared up a giant, green, smelly, fly-like alien and a a giant, red, quad armed alien both with nearly the same oufit as ben appeared. "huh, didn't think that would have actually worked as i planned." ben(fourarms) said in amazement, while him and the other alien were still running, chasing after frog-zilla. stinkfly(ditto clone) then soared into the air as fourarms traveled by leaping great distances. eventually they were on the mutant frog's tail. when they both caught up to the giant frog it tried to whip them with it's tounge. stinkfly then soared into the air dodging the giant frog's whip-like tongue. then the frog tried to whip ben who just kept leaping around, taunting the mutant creature. but after it had missed several shots a strange man with a moose antler-like helmet jumped down and looked at the two aliens in annoyance. "grrrrrr, such insolence, i will cut ben tennyson down to size." said the whack job scientist. "give it up ." said ben confidently clenching one fist in another with both sets of arms, when suddenly the badges on his shoulder and the other alien's head started rapidly flashing red and an alarm sounded. "aw man, i really hate that sound." ben said calmly but annoyed as the two were enveloped in a giant explosion of red light as they both reverted to ditto, flew through the air fusing forcefully back together,and timed out again reverting the boy finally back to ben. "uh, any chance we can talk this over?" ben said with a nervous smile and that 'i'm just gonna be leaving now' look on his face knowing the obvious outcome and had no more smack talk because he had no defense to back it up. "not a chance tennyson!" animo yelled as he twisted some sort of knob on his chest and aimed at ben. "i have amplified the power of my transmodulator and there is no possible chance of escape for you tennyson!" animo said with excitement thinking that he might have finally beaten his nemesis. "say goodbye tennyson!" animo screamed as growing flashes of light grew around his antler-like helmet. animo then shot the laser at ben panicking, trying to get an instant recharge from the omnitrix. "come on, come on." ben said getting really nervous. ben then started rapidly pressing the activation button on the omnitrix. "i'm doomed!" ben screamed as the omnitrix finally recharged and turned green. "all right! maybe i'm not doomed after all!" ben said in relief as he dodged the laser that was aimed at him by rolling. he then pushed the activation button and twisted the dial searching for diamondhead as he saw the icons for upchuck, ditto, wildmutt, eon, upgrade, and grey matter. he finally found the icon for diamondhead and slammed the faceplate down as hard as he could as fast as he could. "not today animo." said a confident crystal alien. "you can shoot all the lasers you want at me now because crystal deflects lasers." ben as diamondhead said gloating like he was invincible. while ben was off guard gloating, animo charged up his transmodulator and shot another laser at him. it didn't exactly hit ben as he had expected but the omnitrix was hit instead. ben finally stopped gloating as he realized the omnitrix badge was smoking and flashing green. the omnitrix then spoke and said "default human dna code composition compromised." "what the heck does that mean?" ben asked not following the current situation anymore. ben did not understand what was going on with the omnitrix but it appeared that the transmodulator had hit the dna containment protocal program that changed ben's default human form. "whatever doctor cracker, you're going down one way or another. so are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" ben said making it sound like things were getting to easy. "how about we do this my way." animo said slowly getting more and more annoyed with his constant failures caused by ben tennyson. he commanded his giant muntant bullfrog to wrap ben in it's tounge and fling him as far away as he could. before ben had time to react he was already being wrapped by the bullfrog's long tounge. "anything you would like to say before you go flying?" animo asked while gloating. "three words. i hate you." ben said calmly but annoyed as all hell. "bye-bye tennyson." animo said waving with a devious smile. at that instant the frog lept into the air as high as it could and flung ben as far as it could. animo started laughing in the face of his first victory against ben tennyson. meanwhile ben was flying towards the rustbucket at mach 3. suddenly the omnitrix badge on diamonhead's chest flashed green and enveloped diamondhead as he forcefully morphed into ditto. "oh, this is gonna hurt." said ben trying to brace for impact. ben crashed head first into the rv and groaned in pain as he sat up. "owwww..." ben said as he rubbed the back of his head. "aw man, i'm losing it if i'm losing to animo." ben stood back up and heard the door to the rv open and saw gwen and granpa max rushing out wondering what that crashing sound was. "nice going doofus." gwen said mockingly. "what happened, ben?" max asked in concern. "promise you won't laugh?" "of course ben, after all it can't be that bad." "i got pounded by animo." gwen burst out laughing and turned new bright shades of red. "i thought you guys wouldn't laugh!" ben screamed in embarassment. "no, grandpa promised he would't laugh, you never said anything about me." gwen said sounding like she was right about everything(even though the majority of the time she was) "shut up doofus, i'm not in the mood." ben said upset and in pain. gwen then wiped a tear from her eye because she was laughing so hard. "sorry ben, but it really isn't like you to lose to someone like animo." gwen said still holding in some laughter. "anyway since you look hurt and aren't fighting anyone at the moment why don't you change back into ben and go lie down in the rv." granpa max said trying to help ben. "okay." ben said nodding in agreement. he then walked into the rv and pressed the badge on his head and knew something was wrong. he couldn't change back. but he was so tired that he could care less if he slept as a human or an alien. before he went to lie in his bed he checked the omnitrix one more to make sure if it was malfunctioning or not. he touched the badge and nothing happened. "so i'm not hallucinating or at least no completely." ben then climbed into his bed and fell asleep. two hours later when ben woke up he found an annoyed gwen fuming in front of him. "if you're going to change back then do it already! that alarm from the watch timing out has been going off for the last two hours and it is really getting annoying." "all right, all right." ben said only half awake. he touched the omnitrix and was enveloped in an extra large, almost blinding explosion of red light. when gwen turned around to finally see ben's face her's went blank as she gasped at what she was seeing. "what are you looking at?" asked ben rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up. "gr, gr, gr, grandpa!" gwen stuttered as she tried to call for her grandfather. grandpa max then rushed right to gwen. "whats wrong gwen?" max asked like gwen was calling him for an emergency. "whose your friend, gwen?" asked max looking puzzled. "it's me, ben, grandpa. don't you recognize your own grandson?" "my grand"son"?" questioned max. "how do you not recognize me?" "maybe if i show you the omnitrix you'll believe me." ben held his arm up and showed his grandfather the omnitrix on his arm. "proof enough for you?" max just nodded in shock. "what's wrong with the two of you? you look like you've both seen a ghost." ben then realized that his voice was higher than normal. "what's wrong with my voice?" ben asked nervously. he then ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see if anything else was wrong with him. when he saw himself in the mirror he nearly fainted at what he saw. he was a she. ben noticed that her hair was longer, about to her shoulders now, she was much thinner, her limbs were a lot shorter, and of course her obvious change in voice. then she looked in her shirt and noticed her chest. ben then turned bright shades of red with steam coming out of her ears. "what the hell did doctor quack do to me?" ben ran out of the bathroom and saw gwen sitting at the table with a mixture of uncontrollable laughter and extreme confusion. ben sat down on the seat that was on the opposite side of the table. "well i like my new cousin." gwen said with a mix of sarcasm and excitement. "huh, you say something gwen? i kinda zoned out trying to figure out how this happened." ben actually knew gwen's sarcasm when he or now she heard it but was more worried about her current situation and decided to pretend like she didn't hear her comment. "hey ben? i'm sorry about making fun of you and maybe me and grandpa can help you try to find a way to get back to normal." gwen said sincerely. "maybe." ben said almost sounding dead. grandpa max then got up from the driver's seat of the rust bucket and walked to the table towards ben and gwen. "don't worry ben we will get you back to normal, i promise." grandpa max said reassuring ben. "promise?" ben asked trying to sound slightly less dead. max nodded his head. "hey ben, did anything special happen while you were fighting animo?" max asked, thinking he finally had a clue. ben tried to remember his fight with animo but couldn't remember a thing. "not that i can remember. the last thing i can remember before i became a girl was crashing head first into the rust bucket as ditto. everything before that is a blur." ben explained. "ben, try using the omnitrix." max told ben. "why?" ben asked without having a clue why he was told to use the omnitrix. "i need to see something." max said. ben nodded and activated the omnitrix. but ben noticed something was wrong with the watch. "it's on but where are the alien icons?" ben asked in surprise. "wait, whats that icon?" gwen asked curiously. "it looks like me kind of. more or less like me as a boy." ben said looking at the icon. "it's blinking." ben said noticing the fading and reappearing icon. just then the omnitrix spoke and startled the crap out of everyone. "error, human dna composition code compromised. rebooting with new human dna composition code." after that the omnitrix buttons and faceplate turned blue to reboot, red for dead battery after the reboot, and then finally back to green again. "omni-matrix rebooted and now fully functional." the watch said. "my aliens are back. alright!" ben screamed in excitement. "okay ben time for bed, you too gwen, we all need our strength to continue searching for clues tommorow." max walk away and ben and gwen got their pajamas on. "ben? you okay with all of this?" gwen asked. ben just shrugged. it's not like i can really help it can i? ben said half asleep already. gwen looked at ben and then climbed into bed as did ben. "good night ben." gwen said. "you too" ben said back. after about ten minutes they were both passed out fast asleep. 


End file.
